Economic and efficient oil and gas production is dependent on understanding key properties of reservoir rock and fluid, such as porosity, permeability, compressibility, wettability, formation flow potential, fracture orientation, and fluid compatibility. Geoscientists have developed a variety of approaches, including log and core analysis techniques, to measure these properties. Core analysis is especially important in geologic formations with vertical and lateral heterogeneity. Core analysis can include evaluation of rock properties and anisotropy; organic matter content, maturity, and type; fluid content; fluid sensitivity; and geomechanical properties. This information can be used to calibrate log and seismic measurements and to help in well and completion design, well placement, and other aspects of reservoir production.